1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp, more particularly to an overhead lamp with an upwardly opening lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional overhead lamp 9 is shown to include a base 90, a support post assembly 92 which has a lower end fixed on the base 90, a bowl-shaped lamp shade 91 provided with an upwardly oriented reflective inner surface, an adjustment rod 94, a lamp unit 97 mounted within the lamp shade 91, and a cable 93 which has a first end electrically connected to the lamp unit 97 and a second end provided with a plug 931 that projects outwardly of the base 90 for insertion into a socket of a power source (not shown). The adjustment rod 94 has upper and lower ends respectively provided with upper and lower pivot units 98, 96 for coupling with the lamp shade 91 and the post assembly 92, respectively. An ON/OFF switch 95 is mounted on the post assembly 92, and is electrically connected to the cable 93.
Some disadvantages that result from the use of the conventional overhead lamp 9 are as follows:
(i) The aforesaid conventional overhead lamp is generally employed in places like photo studios, entertainment centers, night clubs and theatres. The illumination of the lamp unit 97 is oriented upward due to the reflective inner surface so as to be reflected downward from the ceiling, thereby providing an aesthetic and dim illumination around the conventional overhead lamp. However, the immediate vicinity underneath the conventional overhead lamp is darker than the ambient surrounding, thereby making the entire environment somewhat monotonous.
(ii) Heat dissipation of the conventional overhead lamp is poor, since air cannot pass through the lamp shade 91.
(iii) Since the lamp shade 91 is provided with an upper end opening, dirt and waste, like remains of insects, can collect within the lamp shade 91, thereby degrading the illumination of the lamp unit 97 upon long term use. The lamp shade 91 needs to be cleaned frequently, which annoys the user of the conventional overhead lamp 9.
Therefore, the main object of this invention is to provide an overhead lamp having a bowl-shaped lamp shade of a unique structure so as to provide a more attractive illumination of the ambient surrounding when a lamp unit in the lamp shade is activated.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an overhead lamp which includes an annular opaque peripheral shade member and a light-permeable central shade member mounted removably to an inner periphery of the peripheral shade member so as to permit flow of air through the peripheral shade member when the central shade member is removed from the peripheral shade member, thereby facilitating heat dissipation within the peripheral shade member.
A third object of the present invention is to provide an overhead lamp which is adapted to be cleaned easily for convenience of the user of the overhead lamp of the present invention.
Accordingly, an overhead lamp of the present invention includes a base, a support post assembly, a bowl-shaped lamp shade, and a lamp unit. The support post assembly has an upper end, and a lower end that is fixed on the base. The bowl-shaped lamp shade includes an annular opaque peripheral shade member that is attached to the upper end of the support post assembly and that has an inner periphery and an outer periphery, and a light-permeable central shade member. The central shade member has an outer periphery that is attached to the inner periphery of the peripheral shade member. The outer periphery of the peripheral shade member defines an upper end opening of the lamp shade. The lamp unit is disposed within the lamp shade, and is adapted to illuminate surroundings of the overhead lamp via the upper end opening and the central shade member of the lamp shade.
When the central shade member is removed from the peripheral shade member, air is permitted to flow through the peripheral shade member, thereby facilitating heat dissipation within the peripheral shade member.